gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Kennedy
}} Ash Kennedy (real name unknown) is one of the main protagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories, a series set in the Emerald Century. He is the pilot of the ASO Gundam, and is also a Newtype. His appearance in Emerald Memories greatly resembles Ash Crimson from the King of Fighters series (Seeing that he is a genetic, and physical clone of him). He is the brother of Elizabeth Kennedy. Personality Ash is a loyal, yet brash young man. He is loyal to everyone but Luneth, his former comrade and rival. Who he yells at for whining like a baby, and for not being a "real man". Thus punching him in the face, and the stomach to bring him out of his drama tantrums. He is also a prankster, who likes to make jokes, and laugh all the time. One example of him being brash is his rivalry with Luneth, whom he yelled at for being a general annoyance to him. Thus, the two started to fight, and was forced to break it up. After fighting with Luneth, he chose to betray the United Nations. But thanks to Elizabeth, he chose to calm down, and forget about it completely. In the Japanese version of Emerald Memories, he also speaks using English words interspliced with Japanese (or, Engrish). Saying things like What's wrong? or Let's get this show on the road!. Elizabeth calls him Onii-chan (Big Brother). Background Early Life Born in 0093 E.C., Ash is the first of two children born in Sapphire City, a suburb in Emerald Tower. He became fascinated with Mobile Suits after seeing his father pilot one, knowing that being a mobile suit pilot is a lifelong dream of his. He took some time with his father to talk about Mobile Suits. He is also fascinated with drawing artwork, or modifying them on his own computer. Being praised for his artwork, and for his inspirations in artwork. He is also an honor student, and is deemed a great friend among his fellow classmates. Joining the United Nations, meeting Luneth, and later betrayal He joined the United Nations after graduating from High School, serving as a petty officer. He took part in their squad drills, and was forced to do the dirty work for the United Nations. He met Luneth during his time in the United Nations, the two developed a close friendship, but they later become rivals. Seeing from his whiny behavior, and for being a general annoyance to him. This led to Ash's betrayal of the United Nations. On the morning of January 8, 0111 E.C., he left the United Nations, and plans to start a counterattack against them. Afterwards, he adopted the name of Ash Kennedy to rid himself of his past involvement with the United Nations, and to hide his true identity from Luneth. He later came to an agreement with Jack, who happens to be the leader of Task Squad 496, and joined the Squad a day after leaving the United Nations. Joining Task Force 496, first day in combat, and saving Elizabeth's life After joining Task Squad 496, he then took part of Jack's Forced Evolution project, which was at first new to Ash. Jack explains to Ash that the forced evolution project is a test to see if his abilities will be good enough for combat. Upon taking the test, his results ended up well, and was put to sleep for five days after taking part in the project. Five days have passed since he took part in the Forced Evolution project, he starts to wake up, but he notices that he is feeling a bit dizzy. Serena, a friend of Jack's came to Ash, and explained his results to him. She later tells him that he became a Newtype during his five day sleep, and his life started to change for the better upon hearing the benefits of being a Newtype. Before going to combat, Ash went to his father's storage room. There, he found a Prototype Assault Mobile Suit known as the MKV-9052 ASO Gundam. He gets the mobile suit out of his father's storage room, and takes it to combat. During his first Gundam battle, he starts to make use of his newfound Newtype abilities to see what he is capable of. He was also awarded for saving a young girl's life from falling to her death. The girl was later revealed to be Elizabeth, his sister. He told her who he really is, and then explained his recent turn of events to her.